Private investigator (shadamy)
by AccountDeleted220
Summary: Amy is called out to the country to investigate the death of a best friend. The man, Shadow, is said to be fearsome and scary, but Amy isn't afraid. But is he just enough to knock her off her high horse?


_Shadow,_

 _I recently heard that your best friend was murdered. I am sorry for you and her family. I also hear that you want an investigation done on her murder, that's where I come in. My name is Amelia, I will be your bodyguard and private investigator. I will find what happened to your friend and will be arriving at your town by five tomorrow. I would be pleased if you would meet me at the airport, please and thank you._

 _Amy._

I closed my laptop and started to pack my bags. Another case, another day. I was used to traveling, but this case was different. It was located in a small town a few hundred miles away. A farming town, with uneducated people and silly festivals. No diners or cafes, just the smell of animal shit. I groaned, the sooner I find the information this man wants the better. It's bad enough I'll have to stay with him...

The next day I stepped off the plane and phoned my boss. "Sir, I just landed," I informed him.

"Good, his name is Shadow." Mr. Robotnik said on the other line, "be careful, I hear he has a temper and a lot of people are afraid of him."

"With all due respect," I said as I eyed a small reunion between some bunnies, all wearing straw hats, and overalls, "I got this. I even wore black to ensure there's no trouble." My boss chuckled, he knows my delicate fashion sense. I slipped the phone into my pocket and grabbed my two suitcases and briefcase. I looked around for a moment if only I knew what this Shadow looked like.

"You look lost." A man said to me. I turned around and had the sun blocked out by a tall hedgehog, about twenty-five, with messy black quills with red streaks running through them. His crimson red eyes bore into my being, and I had to internally kick myself to keep from shrinking. I cleared my throat.

"I am just looking for a client," I replied, "you wouldn't happen to know where a mister Shadow would live, would you?" He blinked, "I asked him to meet me here, but I can't seem to find him." I said, annoyed at this simpleton.

"Well, do you know what he looks like?" He asked. I shook my head. The man nodded, "I can show you where he lives." I smiled, relieved that there were some manners here. "So what have you heard about him so far?" The man asked as he carried my suitcases.

"Well," I said, "I know he's probably sad, considering I'm here to investigate the murder of a friend, so I suppose quiet and introvertive." The man chuckled, and I hated to admit the shivers that went down my spine.

"What about how scary he is?" He asked, "or how he threatened the town hero?"

"Town hero?" I laughed. The man smiled. "Where I come from the only heroes are the people who take in the homeless," I muttered.

"You obviously don't have the villainy there that we have here." He said, and I blinked. He tossed my suitcases into the bed of a red pickup truck, earning a cry from me. The stranger cocked an eyebrow at me.

"My makeup is in there!" I protested, "you could have broken a palate, or damaged my mascara!" The man shook his head and muttered something. I huffed and climbed into the passenger seat.

"So how far does this Shadow guy live?" I asked as I dabbed my neck. I was not dressed to be out in the sun, I wore all black with a white button up under my suit jacket, a pencil skirt, and black heels. I chose to wear a black headband, but only to look professional.

"Not far," he said. I looked out my window, miles of flat farmland spread out before me. Silos and barns were the tallest buildings, and the sun didn't shine off them like they did in the city. I sighed, this was going be a tedious job.

"Is Shadow really that scary?" I asked after a few minutes. The man shrugged.

"That depends on you." He said grumpily. I blinked, something didn't seem right. It dawned on me so quick I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips.

"Y-you!" I cried. Shadow grinned, "I wondered how long it would take you to catch on."

"But how did you know I was the right person?" I spluttered.

"Well, you don't exactly look like you're from here." He said, "it was quite easy." I frowned.

"But you have manners," I said. Shadow cocked an eyebrow, and I immediately felt ashamed.

"Just because I live in the country or on a farm doesn't mean I lack a moral education." He said saltily, "or any education."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly and looked out the window. "How on earth did he make me apologize?" I wondered, "not a lot of people can make me ashamed."


End file.
